


The Significant Other: The Hannibal Lecter Edition

by house_of_lantis



Series: The Significant Other [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Do not repost my works without my express permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: Frankly, no one believes that Hannibal and Will are dating each other.





	The Significant Other: The Hannibal Lecter Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Still messing around with the canon timeline to suit my (evil) purposes. And yes, Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. Mwahaha…

[](https://imgur.com/PYsIwh7)

**A Field in Minnesota **

**April 12**

For most of his adult life, Hannibal Lecter enjoyed a certain type of lifestyle. His practice provided some amusement; a handful of his patients were so easily led to act on their darker impulses. He enjoyed the challenge of mentoring them, winding them up and sending them out into the world to see what they would do. Whenever he learned of their accomplishments, Hannibal savored their victories with the same depth of feeling as he savored the accomplishments of his more brilliant students. 

As he worked to embed himself into Baltimore’s elegant social life, he soon discovered that his eternal dedication to his bachelorhood often prompted those of his social circle to implore him to find a proper companion. Hannibal took lovers and engaged in brief affairs throughout his life, always giving the impression that he was well-suited for a variety of relationships, but none lasting more than a handful of weeks or months. 

A man with his  _ preferences _ could not afford the constant and inconvenient scrutiny of a long term partner. And for only a moment, Hannibal wondered what it would be like to have a true partner who would not only indulge Hannibal his delights, but also join him in the pursuit of them. 

He was settled in the rhythm of his life now, a creature of his habits. Hannibal was a self-sustaining being and he was quite contentedly satisfied with all aspects of his orderly life. 

And then Alana introduced Hannibal to a man who would disrupt his life like none other before him -- Will Graham. 

On Alana’s recommendation, Jack Crawford had invited Hannibal to visit the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico. He and Alana were asked to consult on a missing persons case involving eight young women in the Minnesota area. Hannibal was intrigued enough to see the behind-the-scenes investigatory procedures -- better the devil you know, so to speak -- and attended the meeting as a favor to Alana. 

“Will passed his psych eval, but he still said no,” Jack said, rather accusatory in tone as he looked pointedly at Alana. 

She gave him a hard smile. “I told you that Will wouldn’t go out into the field. He’s better suited to stay in his lecture hall. You should leave him alone, Jack.” 

Hannibal stared at the pictures of the eight young women, giving Jack and Alana a modicum of privacy while still listening avidly to their conversation about this mysterious Will. And while he was looking at the photos, he discerned a pattern. They were all in the same age group, same ethnic and racial background, and had the same brown hair. The killer -- and Hannibal knew a killer when he saw their work -- was following a particular pattern. He believed it was a man, older, perhaps one with a family of his own. Hannibal cocked his head and wondered how he lured the young women away. The obvious answer was that he was using a lure himself; perhaps a young woman in the same age group. How would he have such a hold over a young woman, to convince her to be the lure, and to bring these young women to him? 

A master and apprentice relationship was the ideal template.  _ Ahhhh _ , a father and daughter that hunted together. 

_ How fascinating _ , he thought, smiling slightly. Hannibal wanted to know more about this father and daughter duo; the psychological bond of paternal love for a child deepened by the fear and collusion of the daughter -- an astonishing breadth of work. 

He would ingratiate himself to the FBI for this case, curious to see how it would end. And at the same time, he would be in a position where he could see behind the veil of law enforcement. 

“Look, if you could just talk to Will --” 

“No, Jack,” Alana said, her tone stern and unmovable. 

“He could save lives, Alana,” Jack said, just as unmovable. “He could be here, right now, helping us with this Minnesota case. He could save the lives of all these women.” 

“Don’t try to guilt trip me, it’s not going to work. And it’s not going to work on Will either,” she said, picking up her brief bag as she looked at Hannibal. “Hannibal and I can consult on this case without him.” 

“I’m happy to provide my assistance on this case,” Hannibal said, pleasantly. “I would just need some notice in order to make arrangements for my patients.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter. We’re flying out to Minnesota in the morning,” Jack said, glaring at Alana.

Hannibal kept his face neutral as he nodded his polite acquiescence. He would need to reach out to his patients and make adjustments to their scheduled appointments. 

Alana stared at Jack and then gave a nod. Hannibal walked to the door, holding it open for her as they left Jack’s office. 

“He is quite dogged in his pursuit of your patient.” 

She sighed and shook her head. “Will isn’t my patient, he’s my friend. Don’t get me wrong, he’s brilliant, but he’s damaged. He has every capacity to be one of the best profilers in history, but there’s a price to his imagination.” 

Hannibal nodded, showing compassion. “His empathy for others must be quite intense.” 

“He can get into the minds of serial killers. It’s making sure that when he gets out, he doesn’t bring something out with him.” 

He knew then that he had to meet Will; and he knew that he needed to play this perfectly with Alana. She was quite overprotective of this Will. It seemed more than just friendly professional interest. 

“I must confess that I would enjoy meeting him,” Hannibal said, softly. “Perhaps Will could use another friend.” 

“He’s not all that sociable so don’t get your hopes up if he outright rejects you.” Alana checked her wristwatch and gave Hannibal a rueful smile. “His lecture is just ending. I could introduce you to him.” 

If Hannibal had to describe Will in only one way, it would be that Will Graham was unpredictable. He was ill-mannered and ill at ease in a simple social situation, saved only by Alana’s obvious respect for Will, despite his social shortcomings, and her glowing pleasure in introducing Will to Hannibal. 

Will met Hannibal’s eyes for a brief moment, shaking his hand in a firm, callused grip. Then his eyes dropped to the knot of Hannibal’s necktie, squinting at the pattern and colors. 

He was quite lovely, even with the unruly head of brown curls and uninteresting clothes in dark neutrals. Hannibal knew that while some predators hid in plain sight using their beauty to lure in their prey, there were other predators who blended into the shadows, striking at the right moment. Will Graham was a predator who didn’t want to believe he was a predator. 

_ And what was to be done about that _ , Hannibal mused, meeting Will’s blue eyes and smiling at him with subdued interest. It would be just enough for Will to pick up on the fact that Hannibal wanted to know him better but that the proverbial ball was in Will’s court. 

Hannibal carefully lifted Cassie Boyle’s body and placed it on the stag antlers, pushing down on her chest to ensure that the antlers would push through her dry husk. He stood back and gave a critical eye to his tableau, satisfied with the final presentation. He was looking forward to returning home; there was a lovely new recipe that he had in mind for her pre-smoked lungs. The rude little girl, who blew smoke in his face, would serve her purpose in life as dinner on his table. 

His phone vibrated against his chest pocket and Hannibal stepped away in the clearing, unzipping his plastic suit to reach inside his inner jacket pocket for his phone. He didn’t recognize the Virginia area code and number, but he answered the call anyway. It could be one of his patients. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi, um, is this Hannibal? Dr. Hannibal Lecter?” 

Hannibal couldn’t help the smile on his lips, hearing the familiar voice. “I am. How may I help you?” 

“It’s Will Graham. We met a couple of days ago. Alana introduced us,” Will said, his voice tense with uncertainty. “I hope you don’t mind, I asked her for your number. So we could, uh, talk.” 

“Will, I’m so glad to hear from you.” He said, pleasantly surprised by Will’s boldness. 

“I know it’s kind of last minute, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet and have a drink?” 

Hannibal closed his eyes and sighed. “Tonight?” 

“Yeah. I could drive up to Baltimore and meet you, if it makes it more convenient.” 

“I would love to but unfortunately I’m out of town on a personal errand and I’ve been delayed,” he said, frowning slightly. 

There was a long pause on the phone and Hannibal feared that Will had ended the call. 

“Hey, uh, no problem. I’m sorry to have disturbed you,” Will said, quickly. 

“You didn’t,” he said, reassuringly. “If you hadn’t asked Alana for my number, I would’ve asked her for yours.” 

Will let out a chuckle and then a deep breath. “I haven’t done this in a really long time, so please don’t judge me too harshly.” 

“I assure you, Will, that if I were not out of town, I would meet you immediately,” he said, softly, charmed by Will’s honesty. “I would like to request a rain check?” 

“Yeah. That sounds...good.” 

“Then, may I call you when I return to the city?” 

Hannibal felt that it was best that this was in his hands. Will was a brave boy for taking the first step, but Hannibal felt confident that he should become Will’s rudder in the future of their relationship and he would not steer Will off course. 

“Sure,” Will said, his voice relieved. “Okay then...have a good night, Hannibal.” 

“You as well,” he said, smiling again. He ended the call and placed his phone back into his jacket pocket and zipped up the plastic suit. 

He took another careful look at the body and then made the long trek back towards his rental car, hidden in the woods. It would be a lengthy drive back to Baltimore, but he was looking forward to having the time to decide on his next actions for Will. 

It had been quite some time since he courted a potential lover. 

*** 

**Will Graham’s House**

**April 13 **

Hannibal knocked on the front door of Will’s house, hearing the patter of clawed paws and loud barks coming from inside. He sighed internally, looking down at his clothes. No doubt he would have to deal with dog hair clinging to everything he was wearing. 

The door opened and Will stared at him through the thin screen door with an expression between suspicion and surprise. Hannibal noted that Will was wearing only a thin white undershirt and pale blue boxers. A number of dogs wriggled around Will, looking up at Hannibal with interest, their tongues wagging. To his dismay, he counted at least seven of them. 

“What...what’re you doing here?” 

Hannibal smiled and held up the insulated thermal bag in his hand. “I thought perhaps we could have breakfast.” 

Will blinked owlishly. “You brought me breakfast?” 

“And coffee,” Hannibal said, graciously. “May I come in?” 

After a long pause, Will pushed open the screen door for him and let out a firm  _ tsk _ to his dogs, commanding them to their individual beds in the living room, and waved Hannibal inside. If anything, Hannibal did admire how well the dogs were trained and that they obviously considered Will to be the alpha of their pack. 

Hannibal stepped inside and closed the door behind him, looking around as Will reached for a pair of discarded jeans from one of the mismatched armchairs by the front windows. Along one wall was a wall rack with at least a dozen fishing rods; the small desk in front of the window holding a fishing lure set in progress. Hannibal grinned, stepping towards the table to examine the handmade lures. 

He was glad to know that he was correct in his estimation of Will as a predator. His lures were beautiful; he was a predator with the patience to wait for the right prey. It was tantalizing to think of what hid under Will’s lovely human suit. 

The home was small and lived in, filled with a wide variety of objects that Hannibal wanted to explore. An old upright piano stood against the wall near the stone fireplace. Every shelf was overflowing with books and personal trinkets. A bed was pushed into the corner of the room, covered by a set of wrinkled blue sheets. Hannibal was curious to know why Will slept in the living room. Perhaps he wanted to be closer to his pack of dogs. Perhaps he wanted to be able to guard his home, facing the front door. 

“I apologize for waking you so early,” he said, watching as Will pulled on the jeans, blue eyes looking up at him through the curtain of his curly bangs. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to cash in your rain check at 7 in the morning,” he said, motioning Hannibal through the doorway into the dining room. “I thought you were out of town. When did you get back?” 

“Late last night,” Hannibal said, following Will to the dining room and placing his insulated bag on the table. It was made of sturdy wood and set with four chairs. Hannibal approved the quality of the well made table, even though it was more utilitarian than fashionable in design. “I didn’t want to waste time in seeing you.” 

Will let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. “No one’s ever said that to me before.” 

Hannibal unpacked the containers, setting them on the table. He had even brought along matching plates, utensils, and linen cloth napkins. He poured out the coffee from his thermos into two small mugs, sliding one towards Will. 

“I was encouraged when you called to ask me out for drinks. You don’t strike me as a man who would like the usual social games.” Hannibal said, smoothly. Will flicked his eyes to Hannibal and looked away, shaking his head. He watched as Will opened the container, looking at the food. “It’s just a simple protein scramble. I made the smoked sausages myself.” 

“Thank you,” Will said, picking up a fork and scooping out the entirety of the scramble to his plate. He took a bite and looked up at Hannibal. “It’s delicious.” 

Hannibal sat down across from him and opened the top of his container. “I’m glad you like it. Cooking has become something more than a mere hobby. I transferred my passion for anatomy to the culinary arts.” 

Will chortled, meeting Hannibal’s eyes. “That sounds dangerously cannibalistic.” 

“One could say that all meat is life. You put life in your belly and you live,” Hannibal said, smiling slightly. He wondered if it was just Will’s dark sense of humor coming to the fore or if his empathy had already extended its reach into Hannibal’s own heart of darkness. 

Will chewed the sausage carefully, cheeks flushed slightly. “Alana told me that you used to be a doctor, a surgeon, before going into psychiatry.” 

Hannibal smiled, no doubt Alana sang Hannibal’s praises to Will, enough so that Will reached out to him. 

“I prefer to mend the mind rather than the body,” he said, simply. He wanted Will to stew on that, to wonder what could have caused Hannibal to leave behind a successful career in medicine. 

“The two are connected,” Will murmured, compassion filling his face. “Maybe you’re better at mending the mind because you know how to mend the body. Some psychiatrists don’t always understand the connection.” 

“In your line of work, I imagine that you’ve known your share of psychiatric practices and its practical impacts,” Hannibal said, neutrally. 

Will smirked. “It doesn’t work on me. I know all the usual tricks.” 

“Tell me about your mother.” 

He watched as Will sat back in his chair, laughing deeply and for quite a long while. It sounded rough, as if Will hadn’t had many opportunities to laugh out loud. “Low hanging fruit for someone of your calibre, if Alana is to be believed. Are you trying to psychoanalyze me, Dr. Lecter?” 

“I am, on occasion, quite funny.” 

Will grinned at him, eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief. “Well, you did make me laugh. I don’t think I’ve had a good laugh like that in a long time.” 

“And to answer your question -- no, I am not trying to psychoanalyze you,” Hannibal said, and then added, “at least, not until the second date.” 

“Is this what that is? A date?” 

“If you would like to think of it as so,” he said, taking a neat bite of his eggs and sausage scramble. “However, I would like to invite you to my home for dinner. I would like to cook for you.” 

Will grinned, shyly. “Well, I’d be stupid to turn down a homecooked meal.” 

Hannibal returned the grin. “It would be a pleasure to have you for dinner.” 

*** 

**Baltimore Opera House **

**May 18**

“Oh, he’s delightful, Hannibal! Where have you been hiding him?” Mrs. Komeda said, curling her arm through Will’s and smiling up at him with genuine warmth. “If you would get us something to drink, I don’t mind keeping Will company while you are away.” 

Hannibal met Will’s amused gaze and knew he had no other choice but to do Mrs. Komeda’s bidding. “What would you like?” 

“Champagne for me,” she said, then turned to look at Will. “What about you, dear?” 

“I wouldn’t mind a whiskey neat,” Will said, smiling at Hannibal. “Thank you.” 

Mrs. Komeda smiled and winked cheekily at Hannibal. “Yes, my dear, thank you.” 

Hannibal nodded and walked through the crowded hall towards the bar and smiled politely to the bartender, placing the drink orders. He nodded his greeting to a few people around him, not interested enough to begin a conversation when all he wanted to do was return to Will’s side. He turned and kept his eyes on Will and Mrs. Komeda; he knew that she would keep Will entertained and her presence alone would keep the worst of the gossipers at bay. 

Will seemed to be enjoying her company, his eyes crinkling as he laughed softly at whatever she was imparting to him. They looked as thick as thieves, Will’s head bent down so that Mrs. Komeda could whisper secrets to him. Hannibal was warmed by her graciousness; he would have to make sure that she was invited to his next dinner party. 

_ “Did you see that man that Hannibal brought tonight? He’s handsome enough, but what does Hannibal see in him?”  _

_ “He’s not even wearing a tuxedo. I can’t believe Hannibal would be associated with someone like that.”  _

_ “I didn’t want to be the first one to say anything, so I’m glad that you did, Jessica.”  _

_ “He’s probably a gold digger, even though he looks older than Hannibal’s usual type.”  _

_ “Do you remember when Hannibal brought that Asian woman to the gala last year? She was probably half his age.”  _

_ “She was such a snob. She wouldn’t speak to anyone but Hannibal. I don’t know what was so special about her, but I was glad when Hannibal got rid of her. Anne, do you remember her name?”  _

_ “I don’t know but it was something weird and foreign. Cholah or something.”  _

_ “I heard that he’s a fisherman. Do you suppose Hannibal picked him up at the harbor? I heard that he goes to the farmer’s market every weekend.”  _

_ “Good lord, is Hannibal actually dating a fishmonger?”  _

_ “Claire! Do people even use the word fishmonger?”  _

_ “I bet that it’s the sex. Even a man as intelligent and as worldly as Hannibal can be sucked in by a pretty face and a nice ass.”  _

_ “Oh, I bet there’s a lot of sucking happening.”  _

Hannibal turned his head and recognized the three harpies gathered just a few feet from him as they stared across the room at Will. He noted their names -- Anne Carlisle, Claire Pierson, and Jessica Hampton. It was apparent that they didn’t see Hannibal standing within earshot as they were not quite bold enough to say such things in his presence. He narrowed his eyes, adding them to his mental shortlist of rude pigs that he would need to cull in the future. 

_ “Hannibal is such a great catch. It’s a shame that he’s never going to settle down.”  _

_ “Maybe he just hasn’t met the right person. You know my philosophy -- let the men play and have their fun sleeping with all the trash that they want. Eventually, they’ll cave under the social pressure to marry someone their social equal. It just makes common sense.”  _

Hannibal fumed, he had never been so insulted and disgusted by such unspeakable crudeness. 

_ “Did you know that he’s the last of an old and aristocratic Lithuanian dynasty? He’s a Count.”  _

_ “God, Claire, I don’t even know where Lithuania even is!”  _

_ “What even is a Count anyway?”  _

_ “I think they’re equal to an Earl.”  _

_ “Do you suppose that Hannibal has a castle hidden away somewhere?”  _

_ “I could totally be a Countess.”  _

Hannibal would rather burn his family home down to the foundation than allow any of those horrid women to even set their eyes on his ancestral home! 

_ “God, that guy is really too pretty for words. I bet he has naturally curly hair and long eyelashes. It’s so unfair and wasted on men!”  _

_ “Let’s get closer and listen in. Komeda has her claws in him. If anyone can scare off a gold digger, she certainly will.”  _

_ “He really is pretty, though. When Hannibal’s finished with him, maybe I’ll be his new friend.”  _

_ “God, Claire, that’s so crass.”  _

_ “Look at him, though, he has such a pretty mouth.”  _

Perhaps he made a mistake bringing Will to meet his contemporaries if this was the type of speculation that the cultural elites of Baltimore had for Will. Hannibal would not abide such rudeness towards Will and he would make his intentions clearly known that to insult Will would be to insult Hannibal. 

He returned to Will and Mrs. Komeda, handing them their drinks. He stood close by, placing his hand proprietarily on Will’s waist. 

“I was just telling Will that you should take him to the second floor lounge to see the artwork that you loaned to the opera hall,” Mrs. Komeda said, giving Hannibal a meaningful look and a very knowing smile. 

“A small collection of the original thirty-six prints by Katsushika Hokusai,” Hannibal said, smiling at Will. 

“I don’t recognize the name.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Perhaps not, but you would recognize one of his works,  _ The Great Wave off Kanagawa _ , if you saw it. We still have some time before the opera begins. Would you like to see it, Will?” 

Will took a sip of his drink and grinned. “Sure.” 

They stood in front of the painting and Hannibal sighed, feeling the tension release from his shoulders as he gazed at the painting. It soothed something within him; sometimes he regretted loaning it to the opera hall, but he wanted to share the painting before he took it back into his private collection. Perhaps to his Paris townhouse; he could well imagine Will walking through the sunny halls of his Paris townhouse, surrounded by beautiful artwork. 

“You’re right, I do recognize the work,” Will said, softly. 

Hannibal smiled, placing his hand on Will’s back, curling up to his shoulder. They shared the silence comfortably as they admired the artwork. He felt and heard Will let out a deep sigh. “What is it?” 

“Nothing. I mean, it’s just stupid, really. I shouldn’t let it get to me.” 

That caught Hannibal’s attention. “Share it with me anyway.” 

“I overheard some people talking about you -- well, about me anyway.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand on Will’s shoulder. “I can well imagine some of the things you may have heard.” 

“Doesn’t it bother you? I guess I’m kind of cramping your style,” Will said, huffing out a low laugh to hide his uncertainty. 

He turned and met Will’s gaze. “I’m not inclined to let the gossip spewed by a few ignorant and jealous people dictate how I live my life and neither should you. I will be  _ quite _ severe if anyone tries to impede my happiness with you.” 

“Quite severe, huh?” Will said, chuckling softly. Hannibal noted that he didn’t look as worried, his handsome face clearing of its deep furrows. 

“Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me,” he said, stroking Will’s clean-shaven cheek with the backs of his fingers. “And I would not have anyone taint our relationship if I can prevent it.” 

The soft chimes of the opera hall rang three times alerting them that it was time to begin seating in the theatre. As a long time donor, Hannibal had a reserved box section where they could watch  _ La Traviata _ with privacy. He knew Will wasn’t a fan of the opera, but he hoped that the experience would suit him. 

“We should find our seats.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand, linking their fingers together, leading him out of the lounge to the doors to their section. He was gratified to see Will’s blush and to feel the warmth of his palm against his own. 

*** 

**Hannibal Lecter’s Office **

**May 30 **

“I recently discovered that we’re both cheese-folk. I saw you shopping for artisanal cheese at Jose’s...you were with that same man from the opera,” Franklyn Froideveaux said, reaching out to tap Hannibal’s knee with his fingertips. 

“Baltimore can often feel like a small city.” 

Hannibal kept his expression as inscrutable as ever, but he tilted his head slightly to discover how closely Franklyn was following him around the city, and whether Hannibal needed to take action on Franklyn’s rude behavior. 

“Your friend...I heard that you’re seeing each other.” 

“Franklyn, this is your hour and we should talk about you, not about my personal life,” he said, kindly. 

“No, no, I mean, I didn’t want you to think that I brought it up because you’re dating a man. I’m totally okay with you seeing someone --  _ him _ , uh, I think I heard his name was Will -- I mean, I was in a frat! But I’m not into that sort of thing. It’s not my brand,” Franklyn said, laughing nervously. “I’m neurotic, but I’m not a homophobe. You know, to each their own and all. I was just...surprised.”

Hannibal sighed internally, knowing that Franklyn wouldn’t give up. “That I am seeing someone or that I am seeing a man?” 

“I guess...it’s more of the  _ type _ of person you’d be in a relationship with,” he said, smiling at Hannibal. “We’ve known each other for about a year now, I feel as if I’ve gotten to know you from our sessions and our shared hobbies.” 

“Shared hobbies is not always a reliable anchor for a relationship,” he said, keeping his tone neutral so that Franklyn wouldn’t sense his growing impatience. 

“But it’s a good starting place for  _ our _ friendship,” Franklyn insisted, leaning forward in his chair towards Hannibal. 

He would need to move the chairs apart by at least 12-inches after this session.

“Franklyn,” Hannibal said, warningly. “I am a source of stability and clarity, but I am not your friend.” 

“See, that’s the thing. We could be friends! I am a great friend. I can see the greatness in other people and I can elevate them to even greater things. That’s my gift, you know,” Franklyn said, excitedly. “So when I look at you, I have nothing but respect for you and I can see the greatness in you. I think I’d be the perfect complement to you. And so, the person that you would become involved in a relationship should be someone like you -- like  _ us _ .” 

Hannibal took a moment to breathe slowly to control his impulse to stand up and reach for Franklyn’s head, twisting his neck. 

“Do you often worry about being alone?” 

Franklyn gave him a small, sad look. “I worry about being hurt. Being alone has a sort of dull ache, doesn’t it?” 

“It certainly can,” Hannibal said, showing him a little pity. 

“You’re not alone anymore. It must -- you seem happier these days. With Will.” 

Hannibal laced his fingers and placed his hands on top of his leg, letting out a deep breath. He met Franklyn’s gaze and provided him with a small kindness. 

“Franklyn, I must insist that we keep our conversations focused on you. I believe I’ve made myself clear that I would like to maintain only a doctor-patient professional relationship. It would be rude to continue otherwise, wouldn’t you agree?” 

For once, Franklyn could read between the lines. He swallowed, nodding in short jerks as he sat back in his chair, staring at Hannibal with wide eyes. 

*** 

**A Deserted Road in Maryland**

**June 23**

It was easy to disable Andrew Caldwell’s vehicle and to follow him through the drizzling rain. The darkness provided the perfect cover and the rain would wash away any evidence that Hannibal may have left behind on the public road. 

Andrew stared up at Hannibal. “Have we met before?” 

Hannibal gave a small smile and quickly slammed the metal baton across Andrew’s face, watching as the man groaned in pain as he fell to his side against the car, trembling for just a moment before he fell unconscious. 

Some nights, it was easier to cull a hardy pig from the flock. This one would yield up a lovely heart and a set of kidneys. He had the  _ perfect _ recipe in mind to present as dinner for Will. 

*** 

**Hannibal Lecter’s House**

**June 25**

Hannibal watched as Will’s hands slipped off the cushioned headboard, collapsing under the weight of his pleasure and Hannibal’s body, grunting wetly into the pillow under his face. Hannibal gave a low, throaty laugh, pressing his chest down on Will’s back, licking the salty tang of sweat up the side of his throat.

“Such a good boy,” he murmured, lips pressed against Will’s elfin ear. He held himself still over Will, enjoying the pulsing of his cock trapped deep inside Will’s wet and tight ass. 

“Hannibal -- please!” 

“I would have you like this every day. Keep you in my bed, waiting for me, begging for more.” 

“Oh fuck,” Will moaned, trying to lever back up to his elbows so he could thrust back on Hannibal’s cock. But Hannibal pressed down on him with his hands on Will’s shoulders, keeping him against the mattress. 

“ _ Mano gražus berniukas… _ ” He hissed, closing his eyes and bracing his knees on the mattress. Will shuddered under him and Hannibal let out a helpless groan when he felt Will’s tight ass clench around his cock tightly. “ _ Būtent taip… _ ” 

“Hannibal -- gonna come -- oh god, please!” 

“ _ Jūs esate taip stulbinantis _ ...my William…come.” 

Will undulated roughly, slamming his hips back against Hannibal, hard enough for both to bruise, and screamed into the pillow as he jerked rhythmically under Hannibal. 

Hannibal groaned, pressing his opened mouth against the back of Will’s neck as he released the energy that was building inside of him, long shocks of pleasure roiling through his body. He licked and kissed the nape of Will’s neck, brushing the sharp tips of his teeth across the skin and feeling Will shiver and moan. Hannibal couldn’t suppress the growl of need, sucking the flesh in his mouth. He could almost taste the hot blood underneath -- and he wondered if Will would ever allow him the pleasure to truly consume him. 

They slumped on the bed in a tangle of heavy limbs; Hannibal gently pulled his softening cock from inside of Will. His fingers checked for swelling around the sensitive rim, finding no damage beyond the signs of being very well used. Will had his face turned to the side, breathing hard through his mouth, his eyes closed. 

Hannibal felt an overwhelming sense of fondness -- and something a little deeper -- move over him as he gazed down at his lover. He ran his hand over Will’s sweat-damp head and carefully moved off the bed, pulling the used condom off as he walked into his master bathroom. He disposed of the condom and took a moment to take care of his own cleaning. He selected the soft hand cloth, wetting it with warm water, and returned to his bed where Will was drowsing. 

“ _ Hmmm _ ...your bedside manner is impeccable, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, teasingly, as Hannibal wiped him clean with the hand cloth. 

“As it should be. You deserve no less,” Hannibal said, grinning down at him. He folded the cloth and set it aside on the nightstand, moving back on the bed beside Will. 

Will stayed on his belly, turning his head to peer up at Hannibal. “You know, you’re really not what I was expecting.” 

Hannibal propped his head on his head, turning on his side to look at Will. He reached out and traced Will’s back with his fingers. “Then what am I?” 

Will blinked, his face turning solemn as he gazed at Hannibal. “I’m still trying to figure it out. You...there’s something...I can see it from the corner of my eye, but when I turn my head to look…” He reached up with his hand and lightly traced Hannibal’s cheek, fingertips smoothing across Hannibal’s top lip. “...it’s gone, not completely but just from my sight. Why is that, Hannibal?” 

“What is it that you see?” 

“Did you know that sometimes, in a certain light, your eyes look like the color of wine?” 

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. “How poetic. You flatter me.” 

“I’m good at reading people -- I mean, I’m  _ really _ good at reading people,” he said, taking a deep breath and grinning slightly. “Some say that it’s a gift, but it’s really just a heightened skill of observation and being able to fill in the blanks with my imagination. I grew up poor and had to figure out pretty quick who was going to con me, who was going to hurt me, it’s a skill that I’ve had to develop when I was a kid.” 

“Survivors of traumatic childhoods often do develop strong empathic skills in order to avoid or appease those who would abuse them,” Hannibal said, meeting Will’s eyes. 

He nodded, frowning slightly. “I can read anybody -- I can put together pieces of a puzzle without ever seeing the entire picture, it’s why Jack keeps hounding after me to work for him...but I can’t read you.” 

Hannibal moved closer, pushing his fingers through Will’s hair, pressing a kiss on his forehead and then over his eyes, his nose, until he reached Will’s lips. 

“What would you want to read in me that you can’t see yet?” 

“I don’t know,” he said, turning on his side so that he moved closer to Hannibal, pressing his knee between Hannibal’s thighs. They kissed again, deeper, Will’s tongue slipping into Hannibal’s mouth, hands pushing Hannibal to his back so that Will was laying over him now. “I’ll know when I finally see it.” 

Hannibal was pleased and he smiled against Will’s lips, murmuring sounds of enjoyment. “My refractory period is seventeen minutes. I would feel your mouth on me this time.” 

Will giggled, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s chin, blue eyes lowered with seductive delight. He took his time, kissing his way down Hannibal’s body as Hannibal laced his fingers through Will’s hair, sighing contentedly. 

*** 

**Hannibal Lecter’s Office**

**July 8 **

Hannibal pressed Will against the sliding ladder, kissing him slowly, taking his time to taste and smell and feel, memorizing every part of Will to peruse later in his memory palace at his leisure. 

“No more hickeys where people can see,” Will said as Hannibal muffled his soft laugh with his mouth, tongue slipping inside to tangle with Will’s, giving it a hard suck. 

“I shall endeavor to mark you in a more discreet place,” Hannibal said, his hand sliding down Will’s side, pulling his shirt from under the waistband of his slacks. He leaned his hip against Will, feeling his hardness pressing hotly between them. Hannibal enjoyed that they were nearly the same height, that Will was made wiry and flexible and strong underneath his skin. Hannibal slipped his hand under the shirt, tracing his fingertips to Will’s lower belly, feeling the muscles there quiver. “Perhaps here.” 

“We shouldn’t be doing this now. What if your next patient comes in early?” 

“Then we best be quick, shouldn’t we?” 

Hannibal kissed his way down Will’s neck and shifted down to his knees, his hands smoothing up Will’s tensed thighs. 

“I have to admit that I’ve had a lot of fantasies about this ladder,” Will said, smiling down at him, his eyes shining with desire. 

“As have I,” Hannibal told him, reaching up to undo the well-worn leather belt and undoing his slacks, revealing the pale blue boxers underneath. He pulled down the elastic waistband gently, anchoring it underneath Will’s tight balls. “Next time, when we have more time, I would tie your hands to the rungs with my necktie; and then I would fall to my knees to worship you with my mouth until... _ viskas, ką galite galvoti, yra mano burna ant gaidžio _ \-- “ 

Hannibal trailed off, licking up the length of Will’s hardness, circling the tip of his tongue around the head. He breathed through his nose, scenting Will’s familiar musky scent, and wrapped his lips around the cock. He raised his eyes to see the look of open vulnerability and lust etched on Will’s face, his hands clenched against the sides of the ladder, thighs trembling against Hannibal’s hands. 

Will panted, reaching down to hold onto Hannibal’s head with both of his hands. “This...this is going to be over pretty damn quick.” 

Hannibal sucked him deeper into the depths of his mouth, gratified to hear Will try to stifle his loud groan through his gritted teeth. He estimated that he had about ten minutes to do this and to get cleaned up before his next appointment; and he found himself inordinately pleased by the idea that he would spend the rest of the day with the scent of Will in his nose and the sound of his ecstatic cries ringing through the great halls of his memory palace where Will’s presence was now a permanent part of the beautifully frescoed walls of his mind. 

*** 

**Hannibal Lecter’s Office**

**August 8**

Hannibal sat at his desk, sketching a portrait of Will sleeping in his bed, his body satisfied and exhausted from Hannibal’s amorous attentions. He sharpened his pencil with a small blade and began to work on the details of the old stab wound on Will’s shoulder. He was not often surprised by his own hubris, too dedicated in always facing the truth of his own pathology; but he recognized what he was feeling for Will went beyond vanity and curiosity -- he was in love with Will. There was no letting Will go now; in time, Hannibal would marry him and keep him forever, bound together more profoundly than by any laws of God or the laws of man. 

The door opened and Will stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Hannibal was surprised to see him but nonetheless still pleased. 

“I figured it out,” Will said, without any context. 

Hannibal set the pencil down on his desk, the fingers of his left hand stayed on the knife. He gave Will an expectant smile. “Hello, Will. What is it that you have figured out.” 

“What the Chesapeake Ripper does with the trophies that he takes from his victims,” he said, maintaining a safe distance from Hannibal. He thought it was wise and he didn’t suppress his pleasure. 

“What does he do?” 

“He eats them,” Will said, his voice shaking. “The Ripper is a...cannibal.” 

“Have you told Jack Crawford?” 

Will shook his head. “No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I hoped it wasn’t true.” 

“You have a remarkable mind, Will,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully. 

“Why, Hannibal? Why did you do this?” 

“What have I done? Perhaps you should say it explicitly so that we can have clarity of your thoughts.” 

Will scowled at him. “Don’t lie to me.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment; Hannibal’s fingers tapped the edge of the knife. He could easily subdue Will, use the element of surprise to attack him, twist his neck and bring him to his basement. He had always wanted to  **know** Will, to truly partake of his flesh. 

“I’m...I’m trying really hard not to freak out here,” Will said, walking across the office to stand by the windows overlooking the road in front of the building. “All those dinners and...and the  _ food _ you served me; all the people who sat at your dinner table at your parties…how many people have you killed, Hannibal? You’re not a fledgling killer; this is a lifelong design that’s still in progress.” 

Hannibal gave the knife a final tap, releasing it as he stood up, bare-handed. This would be the true test between them. If during the last four months together, Hannibal had seeded enough within Will that would begin his change; or would he need to forfeit Will’s life for his own. 

“One does not count the number of animals eaten over a lifetime,” Hannibal said, simply. 

“Because we’re just pigs to you.” 

Hannibal walked closer towards Will, slow and cautious. “Not you, Will, never you.” 

Will barked out a harsh laugh. “What makes me so special?” 

“Because you are; because you see the darkness in yourself and denied it for years, but you long to be released and free,” Hannibal said, placing his hand on Will’s shoulder. “I am honored to see through your chrysalis and to stand witness to your becoming. If you tell Jack Crawford what you know, then you murder both of our futures.” 

He took a deep breath and met Will’s eyes. “Come away with me. Tonight. Now. I’ve always wanted to show you my ancestral home. Leave a note for Alana to care for your dogs. You don’t need to pack anything; anything you could want, I would give you without hesitation.” 

“I can’t stand with you behind the veil, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal felt the sting of rejection deeply, but he took his hand from Will and placed them into his pockets, taking a long breath. “Do I need to call my lawyer, Will?” 

Will looked up and held his silence for a long moment. Hannibal could never predict him; he wasn’t sure which way Will would go. 

“No,” he said, softly. “We can’t tell anyone what I know. But I can’t...be with you, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal turned to look at him, seeing the beautiful and torturous anguish on Will’s face. “What a cruel boy you are, Will.” 

“It’s better this way,” Will mumbled, taking a shuddering breath and moving past Hannibal, nearly running for the door. 

And Hannibal let him go. 


End file.
